Digimon Shadow Tamers: Uninstall
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: Season 9! When the Shadow Tamers accidentally release Reina and Zyra, they get thrown into a new adventure. The Twins have their own secrets and while one wants to preserve peace, the other seeks war. The Ancient Evil, The Deleter, is summoned and the Shadow Tamers'll have to gather for a one final battle, freeing two Ancient Warriors. Time To Uninstall! Ya ready?


I'm probably already annoying everyone with this and I'm really sorry. Since I couldn't keep on with the new series, I decided to go back to the roots as a solution. However, due being busy with schoolwork and my final exams (and because I want to finish **Survive the Night** first), I won't be able to post any chapter any time soon. I want to thank everyone for their support and again apologize for the trouble about the fics.

Just a few announcements:

1\. _Cannon stories_ (to my Digimon FanFics) written by other authors:

 **-A Quest for a Friend (Tamer of the Zero Unit)**

 **-Digimon Seven Shadows (Jackpot 2)**

 **-Digimon: PARADOX! (BEST OC Maker)**

2\. This one takes place some time after Digimon Shadow Tamers: Clash of Darkness and Light (and probably after Digimon Seven Shadows)

Again, I'M SORRY for all the trouble. *bows*

The opening here is **Uninstall by Bokurano: Ours** which actually fits well.

PS. Watch **Puella Magi Madoka Magica Uninstall** AMV if you don't get the ending.

* * *

 **Uninstall**

 **by Bokurano**

 _-instrumental/choir-_

(The scene shows the Desert Plane in the DigiWorld, the view zooming towards the Real World Orb, the Data Streams pulsing and flowing)

 _Uuuuninstall..._

(The logo: Digimon Shadow Tamers slowly appears)

 _Uuuuuninstall..._

(The word „Uninstall" flashes below the logo)

 _ano toki saikou no REAL ga mukou kara ai ni kita nowa/It came from beyond the extreme reaches of our reality,_

(Arisa and Akari are shown to recieve the DigiTamas with their partners; Akari has an evil grin as she looks at Arisa, while Arisa looks at her DigiTama which shines. The camera pans to the background, with Ken, Akira, Akari, Leafmon, Botamon, YukimiBotamon looking at Arisa angrily)

 _bokura no sonzai wa konna ni tanjun dato warai ni kitanda/It came to laugh at our naive existences._

(Arisa is seen standing in a forest in the DigiWorld, her head lowered and lonely, until she turns around and sees Takuto, Guilmon, Rene, Renamon, Kenny, Terriermon, Hikaru, Calumon, Elecmon and Impmon smiling at her and waving. She smiles back, tilting her head.)

 _mimi wo fusaidemo ryoute wo surinukeru shinjitsu ni madou yo/I am puzzled by the truth that slips through my hands even as I cover my ears._

(Beelzemon Blast Mode confronts Lucemon Larva, arguing with him back and forth and prepares to fire a blast of energy at him)

 _hosoi karada no doko ni chikara wo irete tateba ii?/Where in this thin body do I find the strength to stand?_

(Arisa is inside the D-Reaper's Kernel, with Reina appearing behind her and taunting her. Arisa's surroundings turn black as she has a breakdown, crying.)

 _-instrumental-_

(The camera swiftly switches between Tamer and Digimon standing next to each other. We see: Noah and Wizardmon, Nanami and DemiDevimon, Shawn and Coronamon, Suzie and Kotemon)

 _UNINSTALL!_

(Arisa rises her head; close-up of her face)

 _UNINSTALL!_

(Impmon rises his head, fading with a flash to Beelzemon)

 _kono hoshi no musuu no chiri no hitotsu dato/I was told that I am just one of the countless specks of dust on this planet,_

(Arisa walks through the streets, behind her are flashbacks of her giving Satoshi the White Card and turning Omegamon Zwart back to normal; then commanding all Digimon to fire at Milleniumon during the DRA Tournament; The flashback turns to Akari, Arisa, Beelzemon Blast Mode and Lilithmon facing Reapermon)

 _ima no boku niwa rikai dekinai/_ _But that is something I cannot yet comprehend._

(Arisa is standing in front of Beelzemon Warrior Mode, after the battle with Ogudmon. He fades into data and she starts crying.)

 _UNINSTALL!_

(Shinzui appears in the front, floating in a black space)

 _UNINSTALL!_

(A DigiGnome joins her and and there's a flash of light which blinds everything.)

 _osore wo shiranai senshi no youni/I have no choice but to pretend that_

(Calumon tries to cheer Arisa up, who's inside the Kernel. She smiles and hugs him.)

 _furumau shikanai/I am a warrior who knows no fear._

(Beelzemon Warrior Mode is seen arguing with Yggdrasil)

 _UNINSTALL!_

(He fires a blast of energy at Yggy, covering the screen in a flash of light.)

 _-instrumental/choir singing „unininstall"-_

(Shinzui is sitting on the roof of a house as she sees the truck driving away. She grins and disappears in a flash.)

 _bokura no muishiki wa katte ni togisumasarete-iku you da/Our subconscious grows sharper without us realizing._

(Arisa runs out of her house. The scene shows the classroom, with Zia, Hiroshi, Akari, Airu, Akinari, Seichi, Damien and Arisa who mostly, except Seichi, don't pay attention to class)

 _BED no shita no rinkaku no nai kehai ni/_ _When I open my eyes to the contourless presence below my bed,_

(Haruka, Gatomon, Ryoma, Patamon, Karin and Lopmon walk down the street, but Haruka and Gatomon stop, Haruka rising her head with a dark expression on her face, the backround darkenss)

 _kono me ga hiraku toki wa kokoro nado nakute/_ _I am devoid of any feelings,_

(The cam zoomes back, with Dracmon standing and a shadowed figure of GranDracmon appearing behind him)

 _nanimokamo kowashite shimau hageshisa dake/Except an impulse to destroy everything and anything._

(The scene shows Lucemon sitting outside a shrine, on the roof, lost in his thoughts with the wind blowing, brushing his hair)

 _shizuka ni kiete-yuku kisetsu mo erabenai to iu no nara/Since I can't even choose the season of my passing..._

(The scene turns to Akinari who, under Chiaki's supervision, trains in the dojo using his katana and slashing with it. Again a flash of light.)

 _-instrumental-_

(The camera switches quickly between Barbamon, Leviamon, Belphemon, Daemon, Lilithmon, Beelzemon and Lucemon; Lucemon turns to Warrior Mode)

 _UNINSTALL!_

(Black background, Zyra rises her head with a firm expression)

 _UNINSTALL!_

(White background, Reina rises her head with a sly smile)

 _bokura no kawari ga inai nara/If there's no one left to replace me,_

(It rains, we see a pool and someone running passes it and splashes)

 _futsuu ni nagareteta ano nichijou wo/Then I will take that regular daily life and_

(the culprits are a younger Zyra and Reina, playing with each other in the rain, holding umbrellas)

 _UNINSTALL!_

(An angelic figure in white robes, Ferumon, appears, smiling shyly at the cam)

 _UNINSTALL!_

(An fallen angel figure in black warrior clothes appears, Rushimon, smiling eviliy at the cam)

 _kono te de owarasetaku naru/It makes me want to end everything with these hands._

(Zyra and Reina appear in their respective background, white and black, each holding respectively a black and a white crystal)

 _nanimo warui koto jyanai/It's not a bad thing to_

(The crystals shine, flashing)

 _UNINSTALL..._

(The background fades to black, the Earth appearing in it. Red eyes appear behind it and two clawed hands reach for it.)

 _-instrumental/choir-_

(The hands surround the Earth and it gets covered in a dark cloud/energy barrier. The screen fades to black...)

 _UNINSTALL_

(On the black ground, droplets of red liquid are dropped)

 _UNINSTALL_

(The red liquid continues to drop, turns out to be blood, turning into a pool)

 _kono hoshi no musuu no chiri no hitotsu dato/I was told that I am just one of the countless specks of dust on this planet,_

(Zyra rises her head, standing in a deserted and destroyed wasteland at the DigiWorld, blood flowing down from the wound on her head. She has a dismayed expression on her face.)

 _ima no boku niwa rikai dekinai/But that is something I cannot yet comprehend._

(We see shadows of humanoid and Digital beings appearing around her. She looks at her fist and clenches it firmly.)

 _UNINSTALL!_

(Reina is seen sitting on the back of a white wyvern-like Digimon)

 _UNINSTALL!_

(Zyra is seen standing on the back of a traditional black dragon-like Digimon)

 _osore wo shiranai senshi no youni/I have no choice but to pretend that_

(Around them are various Tamers from the previous 8 seasons, their Digimon on the highest level. The Demon Warriors are floating next to Reina and Zyra's partners.)

 _furumau shikanai/I am a warrior who knows no fear._

(In front of them is a dark shadow-like red-eyed creature, which blows a strong wave of wind at them, blurring the vision)

 _UNINSTALL!_

(Zyra shows a firm expression after shielding her eyes from the wave and extends her arm, calling out for an attack)

 _-instrumental/choir-_

(The screen flashes, blinding the viewers and turning black, with black and white feathers floating through)

- _ending instrumental-_

(Black background, but flashes, showing the backs of the 7 Shadow Tamers, like in the Puella Magi Madoka Magica ending episode, a black and white feather floating over them.)

(Screen finally turns black.)


End file.
